


Chekov X Reader - Strip Poker

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Would you write a reader insert where Chekov, the reader and the crew end up playing strip poker? Maybe Chekov gets a bit too distracted for his own good, because the reader sucks at poker, and they happen to be sitting next to each other?





	Chekov X Reader - Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Strip-Poker was invented in Russia?

You sat cross-legged on the cramped floor of one of the spare storage rooms in engineering, Chekov sat to your left, Kirk to your right, Scotty, Keenser, McCoy, Jaylah, and most surprisingly Uhura, sat on the opposite side of the circle; earlier on in the day Kirk had found a 21st century pack of earthen playing cards and had insisted that the crew play strip poker – the winner would get a bottle of well-aged scotch (a powerful bargaining chip aboard a star-ship.)

Chekov observed you for a moment while Kirk shuffled, he was both excited and nervous to be playing this with you, he pondered what to say for a minute before settling on something that had helped him countless times before, “(Y/N), did you know zhat strip-poker was invented in Russia?”

You giggled, barely holding back an ungraceful snort, “Really? Tell me Chekov was everything invented in Russia?”

“Everything good.”

You smiled, sensing an opportunity, “What about me? I wasn’t made in Russia.”

Chekov stumbled over his words, “Uh- Vell you are um– no matter vhere you’re from– I mean–”

“Ack, let the lad go (Y/N),” Scotty jumped in, “What he means to say is that you, among others here, are an exception to the rule.”

“Da ( _yes_ ),an exception _._ ”

“Are we just going to talk all night or are we ready to play some strip poker?” Jim announced, dealing out the cards speedily.

There was a general cheering around the circle, Kirk addressed everyone, “Right, I’ve already explained the rules, all you need to know now it that it’s a 5 card draw, if you lose a hand you strip an item, no folding; players can leave any time but only after a round, agreed?”

“Agreed,” you all chanted.

“Great, now guys, start with taking your shoes and socks off.”

“Why?” Scotty demanded.

“Because, some of our female counterparts are wearing less clothes than us being in the Starfleet uniform which puts them at a disadvantage does it not Mr. Scott?”

He nodded in agreement, the men and Jaylah removed shoes and socks to even out the match.

“Alright, may the best player win,” Kirk grinned.

“I intend to,” Jaylah smirked from her position.

You picked up your cards, holding back a sly grin, and pulling off what you hoped was a convincing bluff, your hand had three fours, a queen, and a king; while it wasn’t the best hand in the world, you could trade the two outliers in the hopes of getting four-of-a-kind, on the other hand, if you traded the two you would no doubt get lower than a king and a queen, which would definitely put you low in the rankings but it seemed worth the risk.

The cards went around, each stone faced member trying to hold their bluffs, finally it came to you, you couldn’t believe your luck when you managed to pull a four-of-a-kind, getting the four of diamonds to complete your set; the weakest hand of the round went to Bones.

“Woo, show us dem bones, Bones,” you jeered as he reluctantly removed his shirt.

Unfortunately for you your luck ran out after that first hand, by the time Kirk, Scotty, and Keenser had lost their shirts, you had lost your socks, shirt, and now you had to remove your pants; Chekov, Uhura and Jaylah had managed to lose nothing.

“Arighty then, I guess y’all get to see what’s under the hood,” you winked, Chekov began blushing madly as he stared at your scantily clad body, you grinned evilly, forming a plan, “Dang, it would seem that my buttons stuck, don’t suppose you could help with this Chekov.”

“V-Vhat? I- uh, I-” He stuttered before getting up and bolting out of the room.

The group stared at the empty doorway, you rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly, “I was just teasing him… I didn’t actually expect him to do it or anything,” you muttered.

“What did you think would happen?” Bones cut in, “He’s had a crush on you since forever and you go and tease him like that.”

“I thought he’d laugh it off and things would go on like normal, look I’ll see you guys later, I’m going to see if he’s okay.”

“Say goodbye to the scotch,” Kirk chimed as you left the room.

“Goodbye Scotch,” you called, “You better win while I’m gone Jaylah, I’m rooting for you.”

* * *

You got many strange looks from the various crew members as you ran down the corridors half-naked; when you reached Chekov’s quarters there was quite the crowd gathered to watch the exchange. You banged on the door loudly.

“Chekov, it’s me (Y/N), can we talk please,” you called through the thin metal.

“(Y/N)!” he exclaimed, “You should just go, I- I don’t feel vell.”

“We both know that’s a lie, I’m going to wait out here until you talk to me.”

There was no response this time, forcing you to continue, “Here’s the thing Chekov, I’m half naked out here and a lot of crew members are getting quite the show so if you want to help me out that’d be great.”

Chekov jumped into action, opening the door and pulling you in hastily; the idea of other crew members seeing you like only a lover should drove him crazy, although once he had hold of you he didn’t know what to do.

“That worked better than I thought it would,” you murmured, “You okay?”

“Nyet ( _No_ ), I don’t know vhat happened in zhere, one minute I vas fine zhen you happened and now I feel- feel-”

“Take your time. What do you feel?”

“Ill, like my stomach is all wrong and-”

“And you’re all light-headed.”

“Da ( _yes_ ).”

“That’s okay. I’ve known for a while now.”

“You… you have.”

“I have and I shouldn’t have teased you about it, I’m sorry.”

He let go of you despondently, slumping down on his bed with his head in his hands, “I should have asked you out before… zhen maybe things would have been different.”

“Chekov, what are you talking about?”

“It’s been too long… you just said you’ve lost interest.”

“No. I said I knew, I never said anything about losing interest, in fact if you want to ask me out now then I’m all ears.”

“But you- you knew,” he stared at you with big puppy-like eyes.

“Yeah and I just liked teasing you when I could, I had plans to ask you out if you didn’t eventually come around to asking me.”

“Is zhis another trick?”

“Chekov, you’ve just watched me get my ass kicked at poker, so surely you should know when I’m bluffing, take a good hard look, is this a bluff?”

He searched your face, looking for anything out of place, after about a minute the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

He cleared his throat apprehensively, “(Y/N), vould you like to go out vith me sometime?”

“Sometime?” you frowned, “How about all the time? I’m high maintenance after all.”

Chekov’s eyes lit up, he hugged onto you tightly, you hugged back, melting into his sweet smell, “I uh, I don’t know vhere to go from here,” he whispered.

“Well I’m about to go on duty so how about we start with dinner and a movie tonight?” you split apart from him.

“Zhat sounds good.”

“Great,” you kissed his cheek lightly, turning to leave “Hey um, before I go do you mind lending me a jacket or do I have to do the walk of shame back to my quarters?”

“Anything for you moya lyubov’ ( _my love_ ),” he grabbed a jacket from his wardrobe, wrapping it carefully around you while secretly adoring the way you looked in it.

You left quietly, winking on your way out; one thing was for sure, you would definitely have to find some new ways to tease him now that the two of you were together.


End file.
